


Lucky People

by awkwardnarturtle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (it's called lucky people y'all should listen to it it's really good), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Song fic, based on a waterparks song, minor angst in future chapters, smiling while kissing, soft and sweet, victor with a c even though im a viktor bias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardnarturtle/pseuds/awkwardnarturtle
Summary: Let's be lucky people you and me.





	Lucky People

**Author's Note:**

> I want to burn bright until we're not.

Yuuri hated airports. They were like awful purgatories that he had to spend an eternity of half-living in until his flight was called.

A man in the middle of a nasty sounding coughing fit sat next to him, hacking away into the palm of his hand. After he was done, he wiped his hand on the arm rest between him and Yuuri. Trying not to be obvious, Yuuri pulled his mask higher up on his nose, shrinking away from the man.

"Excuse me," said a voice near him. He didn't look up, assuming that the person was talking to someone else. "Excuse me, are you Yuuri Katsuki?"

"Ah."

Yuuri looked up from his phone, pushing up his glasses and seeing a young American-looking girl standing above him. "Yes, that's me. I'm sorry, do I know you?" The girl was grinning from ear to ear.

"No, I'm a fan."

"Ah." He looked at the sick man next to him, who was very badly concealing his interest, and then back to the girl.

"Can I take a picture with you?" the girl asked, holding up her phone.

"Ah. Of course. Sorry." Yuuri stood up, putting his backpack down in his seat. He pulled down his mask and looked around for a good place for the picture. Everywhere was crowded. "Here is fine, right?"

"Yeah, do you mind holding the phone?" She offered her phone to him.

"Yeah. I mean no. I mean I'll hold it." He took the phone and fumbled with it for a second until he found the camera app.

The girl grinned and Yuuri gave a little smile and a peace sign as he snapped a couple pictures. When he was done, he handed the phone back to the girl. "I'm sorry I'm not feeling myself. Airports are, um." He snapped his fingers a couple of times, an English word for "really freaking terrible" evading his mind for a second. "Not my favorite place," he finally settled on with a shrug.

"Oh, I totally get that," the girl said. "But I'm glad I got to see you. Where are you headed?"

"St. Petersburg," Yuuri answered.

"For a competition?" She frowned. "I don't remember seeing any news about anything like that."

"Ah, no," Yuuri said, waving his hand. "I'm going to visit a friend."

Once the girl finally went back to sit with her family, Yuuri sat back down next to the coughing man. He pulled his mask back up.

"Famous?" the man asked between coughs.

"Ah," Yuuri said, waving his hand. "I wouldn't say that."

The man shrugged and looked away. The sound of the intercom came to life, and Yuuri strained his ears to hear over the buzz of the airport.

_"Nonstop flight to St. Petersburg has been delayed due to snowstorms near St. Petersburg. Please excuse this inconvenience."_

The message repeated in English, and then again in Japanese. Yuuri felt like dying. At this rate, he'd never make it in time.

It was already ten here in Tokyo, and the six hour time difference meant that even if the flight were to get called in an hour, he'd still get in St. Petersburg really late. Maybe too late for the whole reason Yuuri had wanted to go in the first place.

An hour and thirty minutes went by. Yuuri's flight was finally called.

 

-

 

Twelve hours of prickling limbs and the woman next to him drooling all over Yuuri's shoulder went by. At this point, Yuuri felt like he was going insane. After he got off the plane, got his suitcase, and exited the airport, he checked his watch. 11:45.

Checking his phone for the address Chris had sent, he saw that his destination was roughly ten minutes away from the airport.

He was going to be cutting it close. Way too close.

He hurried outside and squinted through the flurry of snowflakes starting to coat his glasses. Carolers' voices drifted through the snow and to Yuuri's ears, cementing into his brain that very little time was left. He called a taxi.

"This is where I'm going," Yuuri said, showing his phone to the driver. He grunted, setting the car in drive.

Throughout the ride, Yuuri kept his fingers curled tightly together, praying to anything and everything that he'd get there in time. When he had arrived, Yuuri dug in his wallet for the bunch of rubles Chris had sent him in advance.

"Is this enough?" Yuuri asked, offering the driver the rubles. He was itching to open the door. The driver grunted and grabbed the rubles, and Yuuri nodded, leaping out of the car. He barely even remembered to grab his suitcase from the trunk. "Thank you," he said to the driver, even though the windows were rolled up and the taxi was already pulling away.

"Apartment 306, apartment 306," Yuuri muttered, turning and sprinting into the apartment complex. He ripped the mask down from his face and tried his best to go up three flights of stairs fast with a huge suitcase trailing behind him. He hadn't seen an elevator, but there's no doubt there was one if he'd just spared a few seconds to look.

He checked his watch. 11:58. Nope, definitely could not spare any seconds.

Finally on the third floor, Yuuri scanned the door numbers until he found 306 and then proceeded to ram his fist into the wood.

12:00.

The door opened. Victor's tired eyes widened in surprise.

"Happy birthday," Yuuri said, trying to catch his breath.

"Ah," Victor said.

Yuuri looked at his watch. 12:01. He looked back to Victor. "Merry Christmas."

Somewhere close by, a firework went off. It popped and shuttered in the night.

Victor grabbed Yuuri's shoulders, slamming him to his chest and holding him close. Yuuri returned the hug, running his cold hands over the warmth of Victor's back. Victor ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair and squeezed him a little tighter.

"I didn't know," he whispered into Yuuri's head. "I didn't know."

Yuuri pulled away, brushing Victor's bed hair behind his ear. He was almost hyper-aware of the contrast of his cold fingers against Victor's warm cheek. "It was a surprise."

Victor's expression melted into something heart shattering and beautiful. "Ah." He pulled Yuuri back into his bone crushing hug, and Yuuri laughed. He felt Victor's shoulders shaking.

"Are you crying, Victor?"

Victor sniffled.

"Yes." Yuuri pet Victor's head, leaning his cheek against the top of his head.

"What kind of tears are they?" he asked.

"Happy," Victor answered, pulling away from Yuuri and running his fingers over his cheeks, his hair, his lips. "Very, very happy tears."

Yuuri smiled, and he felt tears gather in his eyes. Blinking them back, he looked around at the empty hallway. "Victor, we're still in the entrance way."

"Ah, forgive me," Victor said, ushering Yuuri in and grabbing his suitcase before Yuuri got the chance to. He flicked on the lights to reveal a rather barren apartment that Yuuri supposed looked like that to look modern and chic. "Come, let me take your jacket and make you some coffee." He had already started peeling away Yuuri's puffy jacket.

I prefer tea, actually," Yuuri said, and Victor slapped his palm against his forehead, allowing Yuuri to take off his jacket himself.

"That's right. How could I have forgotten?" He bustled into the kitchen, and Yuuri took the rest of his jackets off and wiped down his glasses. A tired-looking Makkachin sauntered out of what looked like a bedroom and sniffed the air. She finally looked at Yuuri and trotted over to him, pushing her wet nose against his pant leg.

Hey, girl," he murmured, bending down and ruffling her fur. She licked his face, and he laughed.

"How long have you been in St. Petersburg?" Victor asked, and Yuuri pulled away from Makkachin to look up at Victor, who was leaning against the counter top and shining like one of the fireworks popping outside.

Yuuri tore his eyes away to check his watch. 12:06. "Roughly thirty minutes." He got up and gave Makkachin a pat before going over to Victor and leaning against the counter top next to him. Makkachin followed after him.

"How long have you been planning this?" Victor asked, leaning in and suppressing a beautiful smile.

"Months," Yuuri said, leaning in as well. Victor let his smile spread, and Yuuri sucked in a breath, wondering how someone like him could be so lucky as to get someone like Victor. 

"You know I love surprises," Victor murmured, leaning in even closer, his smile pulling into something that was just absolutely killing Yuuri.

"I know."

He saw Victor's eyes flick down to his lips, and Yuuri licked his own unconsciously. Victor sucked in a breath, and Yuuri let himself lean in a little bit closer. "Can I?" Victor asked, his voice catching along his throat so that it sounded more like a whisper.

Yuuri was just about to answer when the tea kettle started screaming. "Ah," he said.

"I'll get that," Victor said, pulling away and removing the kettle from the heat. Yuuri looked down at Makkachin, who gave Yuuri her sad puppy eyes and a small sigh.

 _Me too, girl,_ Yuuri thought.

"What kind do you want?" Victor asked, and Yuuri looked up at the box of tea bags Victor was holding. He recognized many of the ones he had recommended on some of their late night calls. Or rather, late night for him, early morning for Victor.

"Green is fine," Yuuri answered.

Victor took back the box, rifling through it for a moment. "I only have green tea with pomegranate."

"Sounds delicious."

After a moment, Victor came back to his side, holding out to him a steaming mug of hot water and the tea bag, which indeed smelled delicious. Yuuri took the mug and tea bag, dropping the tea bag into the water and moving it around a bit. He looked up at Victor, who was watching him carefully. He set down the mug on the counter top. "You can," he said. "I want to."

"You want to what?" Victor asked, leaning in anyway because he already knew - he just wanted to hear Yuuri say it.

"I want to kiss you," Yuuri said, and he could've sworn a firework popped as soon as the words left his mouth. Victor smiled and closed the gap between them.

It felt like heaven after being months apart. It felt like fireworks and warmth and good. Victor had one hand cradling Yuuri's cheek and the other on his hip, and Yuuri's hands were resting on Victor's shoulders, his fingers softly gripping Victor's smooth lines. Victor's thumb rubbed against Yuuri's cheek bone, and he felt him move his shirt up a bit so his warm hand was resting against Yuuri's still cold skin. A little hum came out of Victor, and Yuuri started smiling so much that the kiss was basically ruined because then Victor started smiling too much, too.

"I've been wanting to do that since you first got here."

"I know. I could see it on your face," Yuuri answered, pulling away and bumping his forehead on Victor's. "You're not subtle."

Victor hummed, stealing another kiss for himself. "Nor do I ever want to be."

Their lips met again, soft and slow, push and pull, and Victor guided the both of them to the couch. Carefully, he fell back onto the cushions and pulled Yuuri on top of him. Yuuri made an effort to keep going because he really wanted to, but Victor pulled away. "You need rest, my dear," he said, tucking a lock of Yuuri's hair behind his ear.

Yuuri groaned, burying his face in the crook of Victor's shoulder. He wanted to protest, but his eyes had already closed and he was finding it hard for him to pry them open. "Jet lag sucks," he muttered as best as he could, and he felt the timbre of Victor's laugh more than he heard it. And then he was asleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> originally i was going to make yuuri/victor's part of the reverence series like i did marinette and adrien's which is two chapters from either person's point of view but then i got the idea for this fic which is based off of lucky people by waterparks because i was inspired by a cute art thing of yuuri wishing victor a happy birthday & merry christmas
> 
> hope you liked it!!!


End file.
